Travel to Peace
by dparra1016
Summary: After The 4th Great Ninja War, we find Naruto and Kurama as the only survivors... but after the war, what if Naruto has ascended and became something more, more than a Sage? Can he find what Ero-Sennin wasn't able to and was entrusted to him?
1. Chapter 1

· **_Bold Italic is kyuubi, summon or other person talking when more than one character is in the scene_**

· Regular writing is Naruto or other character when Naruto is not in the same scene

· **_((bold italic with parenthesis means inside kyuubi mindscape or another character when more than one character is in the scene ))_**

· _((Same meaning as above but for shinobis only))_

· _Italic writing is a different character_

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any characters for the Naruto world.

 ** _\- Chapter 1 – Time Travel -_**

* * *

 ** _What are you doing Naruto? It's been over a year since the Great Ninja War. You and I are pretty much what is left over from the war. Sorry to say it, but everything you did was for naught. I wish we can go back and start from scratch and show both of them bastards a thing or two. If you think about it, if they didn't exist, we wouldn't be the last ones on earth._**

I know Kurama that is why I have been working on this time travel jutsu. If I am correct, it will send me back in time to the point before you got locked up inside of me. Maybe if I go back….. Maybe if I go back, we both can live a life how we always meant for it to be, Kurama? What do you think?

 ** _I….. Naruto. I, I really don't know what to say kit. You have been the only one to really acknowledge me and befriend me except for that little vixen of yours.. I'M SORRY… I.., I didn't mean to meantion.._**

It's okay Kurama.. she died like a true warrior. I have no regrets. If I did, she would never forgive me in the afterlife and I am not going to let her sacrifice go in vain!

 ** _I know kit… I just. I… I'm sorry. I really respected her as a human and as your mate!_**

I know Kurama….. thanks. Kurama…. I know we have been together for years.. the first 13 were rocky, but after that we have been together as a single unit… a fighting unit with a power that was unmatched except for when Sas… For when Saskue… was granted his powers by the Sage of Sixth Paths… Grandpa Sage was amazing… I just wish things turned out different for both Saskue and I… Sigh. He was my brother, you know?

 ** _I know kit….. I actually miss that arrogant Uchiha.. he was the only one who kept you on your toes and the only other person that the Sage thought was worthy of his powers!_**

…..

Thanks for reminding me Kurama…

Anyways, enough of the whole reminiscing of the past…. I am ready to use this time travel jutsu. I am glad that I was able to go to Uzushiogakure and find my roots. Thanks to that, I am a TRUE Seal Master. I am not trying to ruin the image of my master, Ero-Sennin, but compared to him, when it comes to the sealing arts, he was an amateur Kurama. I am beyond a Sage and have far surpassed grandpa jiji Sage….

Kurama.. I just want to thank…

 ** _I know kit, you don't have to say anything. It hurts to say this, but I loved having you as my container! Even before we got along. I really am going to miss you kit….. are… are you sure this is what you want to do? I mean, if we do this, I have no idea what will happen… for all I know, we will both cease to exist._**

Kurama…. Whether you wanted to or not, you were my first friend, my first bond….. I wouldn't be me if I didn't have you in my life…. But.., but, this is something that I need to do. No matter what happens, I will always love you. I will always love you because even though you didn't want to be, you were always there for me since day one. I can never repay you for that Kurama… I just wish you understand and hope for the best! I don't know why, but I feel that we are always going to be together even after I use this jutsu.

 ** _Kit…. I knw what you mean and I lov…. I love.. damn kit. You know what I mean and want to say.. let's do this! Whatever happens, happens.. It's been a pleasure being locked up in you, you pitiful human!_**

Ha… Thanks Kurama… the feeling is mutual! Here goes nothing….

 _Horse, Tiger, Boar, Hare, Serpent, Boar, Rat, Hare, Rat, Dog, Horse, Dog, Tiger, SUMMONING JUSTU: Uzumaki Style, Rebirth of an Uzumaki 20 years, Place of birth!_

* * *

 ** _Naruto, did it work?_**

 ** _Naruto?_**

 _ **NARUTO! ANSWER ME DAMIT! WHERE ARE WE!? NARUTO! GRRRR…..(did it work and I am just not sealed in him anymore? Damn, why did he have to use that jutsu if he wasn't sure if it would have worked… where am I? I see the village… I see them pathetic humans trying to fight me… but where is Naruto?)**_

Kurama, relax. I am here, you're still with me… but I can sense you in a different part of the village… Let's go!

* * *

 _Lord Third, we need to drive that thing out of the Village until the forth arrives!_

 _I know. Let's drive that beast out of our Village! Be sure to get all civilians out of harm's way! ((Minato, please get Kushina out of harm's way so you can join us!))_

Jiji…. Stand down! Let me handle Kuram/(( ** _Naruto! Do not tell them my name! You know they have to earn the right to call me by my name!))_**

((Sorry Kurama))

 _Who are you!? Anbu, retrain that intruder!_

Jiji….. Your peons aren't going to stop me! I am the only one here who can stop the Nine Tails… please, trust me jiji!

 _((He looks just like Minato, but with whiskers?))… I will let you help us subdue the Nine Tails outsider, but after that, you are coming with me! You have a lot of questions that need to be answered ((I don't think I need to question you though, I don't know why, but I feel like I know you))…._

That's fine Jiji..

 _Anbu 1 Fire Style, Great Fire Ball Jutsu!_

 _Anbu 2 Wind Style, Great Break Through!_

 _Anbu 3 Water Style, Water Wave!_

 _Anbu 4 Lightning Style, Lightning Surge!_

 ** _NARUTO! I Know that I am sealed within you… but STOP THEM! Even though there is a "me" running around causing damage, all jutsus that is being sent to him is still hurting me while I am sealed in you!_**

JIJI, have your Anbu stand down and let me handle the Nine Tails!

 _No, Anbu, keep sending jutsus to the Nine Tails! Do not let up! Drive that bastard out of our Village!_

Jiji….. You leave me no choice! FLARES CHAKRA (everyone gets blasted 20 feet back) Kurama, I don't want to hurt you! I know you are being controlled by a Sharingan…. Stand down or I am going to have to get rough with you!

 _Who are you kid? That chakra… that was no ordinary chakra… ((Fourth… please hurry, I don't know if I can hold this kid off if he decides to attack our village, not to mention the Nine Tails))…_

Jiji stand down, have your Anbu stand down. I don't want anyone to die! Go help my father…. I mean, go help the Fourth Hokage, I will handle the Nine Tales! He won't harm anyone else, you have my word Jiji and I never go back on my word. That is my nindo, dattebayo!

 _((Why do I feel like I can trust this kid? And Dattebayo? He sounds just like Kushina and said to go help his father… the.. Fourth! Is he Minato's son? No, it can't be, he's at least 20 years old. I need answers, but they can wait)) Okay. But if you die, I will bring you back with a forbidden Jutsu so you can answer my questions, you got that!?_

Do you mean by Edo Tensei? Don't bother, it won't work Jiji!

 _((WHAT!)) Glares at him, How do you know that Jutsu BOY! It's forbidden!_

Jiji, you're going to have to trust me… I will explain everything once everything is done and over with! To ease your mind, SUMMONING JUTSU!

 ** _Boss, why did you summon me, especially against the Nine Tails!? And where are we? How are there people alive?_**

Gamakichi, don't question me right now and don't say anything… I need you to go with the Jiji and help him with whatever he needs. I will deal with the Nine Tails!

 _((Who is this boy!? He can summon frogs, does he know Jiraiya?))_ _Boy, don't die… we need to talk once this is done!_

Of course Jiji (smiles), I wouldn't dream of dying after coming back!

 _((That smile! Coming back!?)) What do you mean!?_

Don't worry Jiji, all will be answered!

* * *

 _Minato….. are you sure this barrier is going to hold? I want to be able to see my Naruto for a little bit before we die._

Kushina, don't worry. I have been studying your ancestor's seals more than ever and have the upmost faith in the barrier that not even the kyuubi will be able to get in!

 _I hope your right… I.., I want to see my Naruto!_

((What is that chakra that I'm sensing?))

 _((What is that chakra that I'm sensing?, it seems familiar))_

* * *

KURAMA! I can feel my mom and pops chakra! That means that they aren't dead yet!

 _ **I know Naruto, but stay focused! We'll see them once we deal with my other self!**_

* * *

Kurama, I know that you are being controlled…. Tobi, get your ass out here RIGHT NOW!

 _((How, how does he know that I am here?)) Who are you boy!?_

Tobi, or should I say Obito… I am going to give you one chance and one chance only… Stop what you are doing. There is nothing but death that route you are taking and I will stop you here and now if you want to continue with your Moons Eye Plan!

 _((Who is this kid and how does he know I'm Obito? How does he know about the Moons Eye Plan?)) Narrows eyes at the blonde…_

Last chance Obito! I know all about your intangible powers, I can even go into the same dimension as you.

 _((WHAT!)) Who are you? How do you know that I am Obito?_

Let's just say that I am a ninja in the Shinobi World who "Doesn't disobey the Rules to be regarded as scum."

 _((WHAT! I only told that to Kakashi, is he related to him?))_

I'm not related to Kakashi either…

 _How…. How do you know that then!? How do you know who I am?_

Fake Madara… I know who you are Obito. I know you are a pawn in Madaras world.. I'm giving you a chance right now to do the right thing…. If not, I will _KILL YOU!_ Join us. Do the right thing! Kakashi will be pleased to know you're alive, so will the Uchiha Clan!

 _I… ((no, I need to stick to Madaras plan or he will kill me, but this boy doesn't seem to be afraid of Madara and knows about us and our plan. Does he know about the tailed beasts too?))_

Madara has no say Obito. When the time comes, he will be dead, so will Nagato if he doesn't listen to reason!

 _((How does he know about Nagato!?I need to get away while I can)) SWIRLS AWAY…._

Sigh. I was hoping he would see reason or at least talk to me… Sorry Kurama, but it's time to deal with you.

* * *

 _Random Shinobi…. Nothing we do is working on this demon! Where is Lord Third or the Fourth?_

Don't worry shinobi-san… I got this covered. Have your men/women retreat and let me handle this….

 _Random Shinobi… fine, but if you fail, you are going to have the whole Leaf Village down your throat!_

((Please…. Like any of you can harm me let alone make me work up a sweat)).. Yes Shinobi-San!

Fuinjutsu, Contract Release! Kurama, STOP YOUR RAMPAGE OR I WILL STOP YOU!

 ** _((How does he know my name, and where am I?)) Pathetic human, I am the Great Kyuubi no kitsune, you don't stand a chance against me!_**

((Kurma, where you always this arrogant? Sweat drops..)) Stand down! I don't want to hurt you Kurama, you are no longer under the control of that Uchiha! I am Naruto Uzumaki, 3rd jailor of the Kyuubi and friend of Kuramas!

 ** _LIES! I've only had two containers and I am not going back to a third!_**

I am your third Kurama and you are going to be resealed into me… well my younger me. Puts fist out. Fist bump me Kurama... if you don't like what you see, then kill me, if you can…

 _ **You intrigue me human… I will play your game. Puts out paw to first bump with Naruto's..**_

* * *

 ** _Naruto's mindscape…._**

 ** _HOW… ARE YOU SEALED IN THIS HUMAN WHEN I AM ROAMING FREE RIGHT NOW?_**

 ** _Sigh… Sorry Naruto.. I didn't know that I was this stupid when I was being controlled by that damn Uchiha…._**

 ** _SO…. WE ARE THE SAME?_**

 ** _Yes, and I need you to stop what you are doing and get resealed into this boy. He has been a great partner that father has blessed with his powers. He is the only person alive that can kill us, so I suggest you do what he says if you know what is best for you!_**

 ** _RE..REALLY? SIGH. JUST WHEN I WAS GETTING USED TO BEING FREE… OKAY. I WILL GET SEALED IN THIS MORTAL, BUT IF HE DOESN'T LIVE UP TO FATHERS IDEALS OR EXPECTATIONS, I WILL KILL HIM!_**

 _ **Right… I couldn't kill him, I doubt you could… anyways, go to that barrier over there so we can start the sealing ritual. We'll meet you there and try not to hurt anyone on your way. Naruto will make sure no one attacks you either.**_

* * *

Leaf Village Shinobi's, stand down and do not interfere! The Nine Tails in no threat to you or the village. DO NOT USE ANY JUTSU ON HIM, THIS IS MY FIRST AND LAST WARNING!

 _Random shinobi, we can't just let the Nine Tails roam free in our village!_

 _Other Shinobis, YEAH!_

FLARES KILLING INTENT….

 _(( … it's worse than the Nine Tails…)) Shinobis pass out._

((Sigh, why are the shinobi of this village such idiots Kurama?)) _**((I don't know kit, but remember when you were one of them? Laughs))**_ ((Not funny Kurama… let's go and get this over with))

* * *

 _MINATO! Kyuubi is on his way over here, I'm not sure if he defeated that boy or not but he's on his way. We need to prepare to defend the Village at all costs!_

((Sigh)) I know Lord Third, we are almost done with Kushina's delivering our baby. Once she is done, I will transport her and the baby to safety and engage the Kyuubi!

 ** _MINATO! IT'S… IT'S TIME! The baby is coming!_**

 _I will protect you both as best as I can, take care of Kushina and your baby Minato!_

Thank you Lord Third! As soon as were done, I will be back to assist you ((stay alive old man))!

* * *

 _Kyuubi, you will not get passed me!_

Jiji, I told you that I would handle the Nine Tails, STAND DOWN! I don't want to hurt you jiji, but I will if you attack him! He was being influenced by a Sharigan user, and no, it wasn't an Uchiha that is in this Village. I will explain everything once the Nine Tails is sealed in myself.. I mean Minato's and Kushina's son!

 _How do you know all of this? How do you know about Minato's and Kushina's baby? BOY, WHO ARE YOU!? Flares Chakra!_

Was that supposed to phase me jiji? Please, I am the strongest shinobi to ever walk this world, I have long surpassed the Sage of Sixth Paths, so your little chakra flare was nothing to me, not even a tickling sensation.

 _Surpassed the Sage of Sixths Paths!? !?_

Later jiji, later. I promise to tell you everything, but I need to seal the Kyuubi into the baby now!

 ** _((Why do I feel like I can trust that boy… he looks just like me)).._**

Tousan… I mean Minato, please bring Naruto here to me. I promise I won't hurt him.

 ** _How do you know his name?_**

We are one in the same… that's all that you need to know for now.

 ** _((They are one in the same…. Then if I am correct, he is Naruto, granted a much older version of Naruto.. Is he from the future? But how? Time Travel is impossible, WAIT! I remember reading on it while my time in Uzushiogakure.. could it be? Could he figured out what Kushina and I couldn't?)) Okay. Give me a second….son._**

EYES WIDEN! ((Does he know already? I know he was one of the smartest shinobis to live, but man, seeing it first hand is something else)) Thank you tousan…

 ** _((I knew it!))_**

 _((Son? Tousan? He does look like Minato…))_

 ** _Where do you want me to put Naruto, Naruto? Smiles!_**

Smiles, right here on the floor is fine. How's kaasan?

 ** _She's fine. She resting now. Once everything is done, we'll all go see her together. I am sure Lord Third has just as many questions as I do and how you were able to time travel._**

 _((TIME TRAVEL! Is such a thing even possible?))_

No worries. I have a seal that I can use to show you all events that led me to revert to time traveling. Just when you see my memories, please don't blame yourself for the life I lived. Jiji and Ero-Sennin did their best and baachan Tsunade did too! I have no regrets for the life I lived tousan, it was because of that, that I am the strongest shinobi and best seal master to ever exist!

 ** _Narrows eyes…. Naruto.. nevermind, we'll clear everything up once this is done._**

Nine Tails, you ready!?

 ** _YES KIT. LETS GET THIS OVER WITH SO I CAN GO TO SLEEP, IT HAS BEEN A LONG DAY!_**

Monkey, Dragon, Rat, Bird, Snake, Ox, Dog, Horse, Tiger, Boar, Ram, Hare, Bird, Snake, Ox, Monkey, Dragon, Rat, Dog, Horse, Tiger, Hare, Ram, Boar: Sealing Arts, Uzumaki Style Sealing of Infinate Being, Fuin!

 ** _((WOW! FAST! I barely caught a few of the hand signs.))_**

 _((FAST! He must truly be a Seal Master, the only other person I seen use hand seals that fast when using the sealing arts was Uzumaki Mito, but I think this kid is faster!))_

It's done. I know you have questions, and I told you I will answer them all, but there is something that I need to do first. I need to take Naruto with me. I need to check the seal and go into his mindscape to make sure the Kyuubi is safe in both of us. It shouldn't take more than 30 minutes or so. Please get kaasan to the hospital so she can rest properly. Gamakichi, please reverse summon Ero-Sennin so he can be here when I reveal everything. I'll get Baachan here as well. Once Ero-Sennin is here, you can release yourself and tell Ma and Pa, I'll be over to visit them.

 ** _((Giving orders like he's the Hokage… I'm impressed, son!))_**

 _((He must have been some leader in his time!))_

 ** _How do you plan on getting Tsunade, she's not in the village._**

That's my little secret, but let's say you're not the only flash in Konoha!

 _IN A FLASH OF ORANGE, HE WAS GONE!_

 _WHAT! How! He just used your jutsu Minato! He just Hiraishined away!_

 ** _No Lord Third… It was similar to my hiraishin, but there was something different about it…maybe he'll show me his version!?_**

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 1**_

 _This is my first attempt at this, so be nice. Other than that, I am excited with the way the direction my story is heading in! Please review! Thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2 – Future plans and past revelations_**

* * *

 _JIRAYA! What are you doing here and who is the Minato clone that dragged me back to the Village?_

 ** _Tsunade, I am just as clueless as you are. I was reversed summoned by Gamakichi who for some reason is as big as house, but last time I seen him, he was no bigger than Fukasaku Sama… What is going on here old man/Minato and who the hell is your clone?_**

Everyone just calm down and I will explain everything. First and foremost, I'm Naruto… before you start with the questions, yes, yes I am the same Naruto that is in the bundle in tousans arms. Before I continue, let's all go to the hospital so we can get kaasan.

 ** _Naruto, tousan, kaasan? WHAT!? Who are you!? Better yet, where are you from?_**

 _Where you're from… you don't mean he's not from this time? Do you think he's from the future? But that's not possible…. Right?_

 ** _I don't know hime… I just don't know. Let's wait to hear what he has to say. Minato and the old man seem to trust him… so for now I will too._**

Thanks Ero-Sennin!

 _Ero-Sennin! HAHAHA I think I'm going to like this gaki!_

 ** _Ero-Sennin (crying anime tears) no respect from the younger generation… no respect.._**

(Laughing) Everyone, grab a hold of me. I will transport us all to my kaasans hospital room.

* * *

Okay everyone, what I'm about to say doesn't leave this room. I know you don't know me, but I know all of you except for Tousan and Kaasan.

 ** _If you don't know either of us, then it's safe to assume that we died during the Nine Tails attack… I'm sorry Naruto._**

Its okay, today in my timeline, things went different and were out of your control. I don't blame either of you. Things are different now. My younger self has a family and I am happy for him. Before you died, you were fighting a masked man with a Sharingan who was claiming to be Uchiha Madara.

 ** _(All thought at the same time… Uchiha Madara.. how is that even possible?)_**

I know what you are all thinking, that masked man is not Madara. He's an Uchiha yes, but he is not Madara. Sorry Tousan… but that man is Obito.

 ** _Obito? How? He died. Kakashi and Rin witnessed his death._**

No, they only seen the rocks fall on him. What they didn't know though was that he activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. While awaking it, he is able to make himself intangible by warping into a different dimension. That was how he survived. Madara actually found him and trained him up till the day Madara died. Since then, Obito has been claiming to be Madara. Everyone gather around Kaasan's bed. I am going to put up a silencing barrier and another seal that will allow you all to view my memories.

Slams hand on the ground: Demon Fox, Silencing Jutsu!

 ** _Demon Fox? Is it safe to say you and the Nine Tails are on mutual terms?_**

Not just on mutual terms Tousan… We have a bond. A friendship bond! He helps me and I help him. I'm strong on my own, but with him, I am literally invincible. Anyways, the Silencing Jutsu I just used is the best in the world! We can talk freely and even if people can see us and try to read our lips, our images get distorted and if that doesn't work, it puts the person in a genjustsu showing them everything is okay. The genjutsu is undetectable and will only break once I release the silence barrier. It took me awhile to create it, when I hit a stump, Kyuubi was the one who helped me perfect it which is why I named it after him. Now that I explained the barrier, it's time for me to incorporate the seal that will allow you all to view my memories.

Rin, Kyo, Jin, Retsu, Toh, Zai, Sha, Zen, Kai: Uzumaki Style, Viewing of Mind! (Slams hand on ground and the room illuminates a bright yellow before it dims)

 ** _(Everyone's minds were flooded with Naruto's memories. His childhood, the beatings, the death attempts, the neglect he received while at school, him training himself, him finding out why the villagers hated him, getting on team 7, his mission to Wave, playing a big role in the Sound/Sand evasion, traveling with Jiraya to find Tsunade, learning the Rasengan, everything. The good, the bad, the deaths, the war, finding love only to lose it during the war and most of all his loneliness.)_**

 _((My poor little Musuko. All the stuff he had to endure on his own)) Naruto….. I, I don't know what to say.. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you like I wanted to… but even without your father and I, I am proud of you. You turned out to be a remarkable kid and adult! I'm proud of you musuko!_

 ** _Naruto, I couldn't agree more with Kushina… I am truly sorry for not being there for you though. I know you forgave me ((that punch to my stomach in his timeline was no joke)) but I just wish that there was more we were able to do for you._**

It's okay Tousan/Kaasan… what happened happened and is in the past or would it be the future? Either way, I'm past all that. Besides, I was never truly alone. I've had the Kyuubi with me the whole time. Now that you are both alive, raise Naruto and be there for him. We are all getting a second chance. Even you to Ero-Sennin! Just don't go off and do something stupid again, cause I will bring you back from the dead and kill you myself, GOT IT BAKA Sensei?

 ** _YA, YA GAKI… I WON'T (CRYING ANIME TEARS MUMBLING KIDS HAVE NO RESPECT FOR THE GREAT TOAD SAGE).. TSUNADE, YOU OKAY OVER THERE?_**

 **YES.. JUST HAVE A LOT ON MY MIND. I NEED TO FIND SHIZUNE… WE'RE COMING BACK HOME!**

 ** _naruto, about me keeping everything from you… i'm sorry. i know you wanted nothing more than to know who your parenets were and why the villagers hated you… i thought it was for your best interest at that time, but after seeing your memories… i don't think it was a good idea on my part and for that, i am truly sorry. i hope you can forgive an old man for all my faults…._**

Jiji, everyone actually… everything is done and over with and I hold no grudges towards any of you. If you think about it, you all helped me in some way that helped mold me in the person I am now. All I ask is that you treat baby Naruto right and make sure that he doesn't grow up the way I did, lonely and with the villagers hating him. If that happens… I am only going to give you all one warning, I don't care who you are, I will make you suffer if he gets mistreated in any way (flares just a little bit of killing intent to make his threat clear). Now that is taken care of and you all know my history, I ask that you don't try to change anything. I already did by letting Obito know I know of his plan and letting both of my parents live this time around. Also, when the rookie 9 are old enough, I am personally going to be training them… that's not a request. In the meantime, I'm going to travel for bit. There's something things that I need to take care of ** _._**

 _What do you plan on doing? Don't you want to stay here with Minato, baby Naruto and me? (Tears in her eyes).._

Yes, that is the plan Kaasan, but there are a few things that I need to take care of first. I used my time travel jutsu so I can give everyone a second chance a life… I'm not going to let everyone's sacrifices go in vein. I plan on stopping the Akatsuki before they form, give Orochimaru a chance to return to the village, and try to get all the Kages on the same side and head towards peace. Ero-Sennin, as your last surviving student, you entrusted that task to me. I eventually completed the task, but at a great cost… very few lived in a peaceful world. This time, I am going to start early.

 ** _GAKI, THAT IS VERY NOBLE OF YOU AND I WOULD LOVE NOTHING MORE THAN FOR ONE OF MY STUDENTS TO BRING REAL PEACE TO THE WORLD, BUT YOU ARE ONLY ONE MAN… STRONG, I'LL GIVE YOU THAT, BUT IN THE END YOU ARE STILL ONLY HUMAN AND WILL NEED HELP. LET ME TAG ALONG WITH YOU ON YOUR JOURNEY. THIS WORLD DOESN'T KNOW YOU AND WILL MOST LIKELY SEE YOU AS A THREAT. AT LEAST WITH ME AROUND, PEOPLE KNOW OF OR AT LEAST HAVE HEARD OF ME._**

 ** _He's right Naruto. I know you have the Kyuubi on your side, but what sensei said actually makes sense, plus it will ease my mind knowing you have someone with you that can help you and watch your back!_**

 ** _i agree naruto, i'd hate for you to use that jutsu and something terrible happen to you._**

 **THAT'S RIGHT GAKI, TAKE THE PERVERT WITH YOU.**

Tch, fine. But don't get any ideas in trying to prevent me from doing certain things Ero-Sennin. I know Orochimaru is a sore subject for you and if he doesn't want to come back to the village then that's fine, but if he wants to continue with his experiments, I will kill him.

 ** _…..SIGH, FINE GAKI. YOU HAVE MY WORD THAT I WON'T INTERFERE WITH ANYTHING YOU TRY TO DO. WHEN DO WE LEAVE?_**

Get what you need, meet me at the main gate in one hour. Pack enough stuff for a month or two. Since I know where all my targets are located, we will flash to each location. Tousan, since you are alive, address the village and let them know what transpired today with the Kyuubi and how he is no longer a threat. The seal that I used is stronger than the seal you used on me and they have nothing to fear. If I am unsuccessful and Akatsuki still forms and goes after the tailed beasts, my seal is so strong that they won't be able to remove the Kyuubi from Naruto no matter what they try, that's just how good of a seal master I am! Only an Uzumaki seal master at my level will be able to remove the seal and Kyuubi. One more thing, only everyone in this room will know I'm Naruto and I will leave it up to you all on who you tell about me, but from now on, I'll be known as Uzumaki Kitsune from the Land of Whirlpool's. I'll see you at the gate Ero-Sennin. (With that, he flashed away in a light of orange)

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 2**_

I think the story is moving along smoothly! Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – The Snake Sannins Choice**

* * *

Ready to go Ero-Sennin?

 _ **Sure gaki, whats the plan? Where to first.**_

We are going to visit your old teammate first. Hopefully I'll be able to convince him to return to village and as an active shinobi of the Leaf… but we'll see how it all plays out.

 _ **I was hoping that we went to Orochi-teme last… guess it can't be helped. I've been keeping tabs on him since he left the village and my spy network tells me he's somewhere in the Land of Grass. I'm not sure what exactly he has been doing ther e, but knowing him he's up to no good.**_

He's actually not in the Land of Grass anymore. He's actually here in the Land of Fire, I can sense his chakra. I have to give him credit though, he can almost surpress it completely. Thanks to all my training I did with the Kyuubi, I am probably the best sensor in the world now. Grab a hold of me, we're flashing to his location.

 _ **Is there anything that you can't do?**_

Probably not (scratches the back of his head smiling) let's go!

* * *

 _Walking through the Land of Fire aimlessly…._

 _((I wonder if the Leaf Village got destroyed by the Kyuubi attack. Danzo did mention that it was going to happen tonight… I just hope it left enough for me to destroy kukukuku))_

 _You can come out whoever you are or we can play hide and seek for a little bit… my pets love to look for their prey!_

 _ **We're no ones prey Orochi-teme!**_

 _Well, well, well… if it isn't my pervert of a teammate. Why are you here and why did you bring Minato.. wait, that's not Minato ((but it looks just like him. Hmm I wonder)) Who are you BOY!?_

Who I am is of no concern to you Orochimaru, but if you must know, I am Uzumaki Kitsune and I am here to offer you one chance and one chance only.

 _Uzumaki you say… ((this may be interesting yet. I just hope he is an Uzumaki. Oh, all the experiments I can do on him… kukukuku)) I thought you were all wiped out and only Kushina was left. Jiraiya, who is this boy, really?_

 _ **He is who he says he is teme and if you know what is good for you, I suggest you hear his offer and really think about it because I'd hate to see what he will do to you ((old friend))…**_

 _You really think some boy can harm me? Please, not even with your help am I worried Jiraiya._

(A flash of orange appears in front of Orochimaru)

 _((Fast, when did he move? I didn't sense him gathering any chakra or even see a muscle twitch giving the impression he was going to move)) What! What did you do to me boy!? I can't move or gather any chakra…_

When I flashed to you, I tagged you with a charka suppression seal. My suppression seals are nothing like you or Ero-Sennin have seen before in your life, you see, I am a TRUE Uzumaki Seal Master. My seals are the best and are second to none. Not even Uzumaki Mito can hold a candle to me and she was well known for her sealing arts.

 _ **((Wow, this kid is something else… maybe I can learn a thing or two from him)) Kitsune-san lets do what we came to do so we can move onto our next target!**_

Right!

 _((Next target, do what they came to do… does he plan on killing me? I need to get out of here, this boy is dangerous))_

Orochimaru, I know why you are here in the Land of Fire right now and I know what you met with Danzo about and what you plan on helping him achieve. As I said, I am going to give you one chance and one chance only. Before I ask my question I want you to know, there's going to be only two possible outcomes in this situation. 1. I kill you and seal you so you can't be revived, not even as an Edo Tensi, or 2. You live and you come back to the Leaf Village and serve as an active ninja or retire as a ninja and work in our research and development department. A man of your talents would fit in perfect in that department, I am sure of it.

 _(Struggles… can't… move)_

 _((If I live after today, I will definitely watch myself around this boy, he seems powerful and carries himself with such confidence that I am certain he can back up his threats)) JIRAIYA! You.. You're going to let him do this to me? Didn't you want to get me to return to the Village so desperately? BOY, I am one of the Legendary Three, the Snake Sannin Orochimaru. I am immortal, you can't kill me and if you somehow managed to, I will be back, somehow I would return!_

 _ **((Sorry old friend, there is nothing that I can do. Even if we were to fight together against Naruto, we'd still lose))**_

Really? You really think after I killed you you would somehow come back? Would you like to try your theory? (Sinister smile)

 _((That smile, I know he's not bluffing… I don't think I will come out of this alive, not to mention I can't even move my body)) Fine, Kitsune was it? I'll listen to your offer, but before I do, as a show of good faith, why not remove the suppression seal, hmm?_

Sure. I can do that, but before I do I want you to know that I can active the suppression seal anytime I want. Remember when I said I was a seal master? Well my seals, once I tag you, they won't come off and the only way to remove them is if I remove it from you or if you die. To prove my point (puts hand into a one handed Ram seal) Release!

 _((Perfect.. I can move again! Stupid boy, kukukuku))_

I know what you're thinking, that I'm stupid, huh? Well (puts hand into one handed Ram seal again) Activate!

 _((WHAT!? He wasn't lying… I can't move again and the chakra that I was gathering for my escape is nonexistent now….what do.. What do I do?))_

Since I noticed you were gathering chakra when I released the seal… most likely so you can escape, I'm going to leave the seal active while I ask my question. I will pardon all your past and future crimes, allow you to roam the nations countries just as Jiraiya does, but you will be either a cooperative shinobi of the Leaf or a scientist for the Leaf. What you want to choose, it's up to you. I know everything that you are planning, I know your creating your own Village, so believe me when I say I should just kill you where you stand and be done with it.

 _Then why don't you? Why bother trying to get me to change? If that fool of a teammate couldn't what makes you think you can?_

I don't think I can. To me, I don't think you can change and I will end up killing you… the only reason you are still breathing is thanks to that fool of a teammate of yours. Because of Jiraiya, he is the only reason why you are still breathing. I have nothing but respect for him and Tsunade, so instead of belittling your old teammate, you should be thanking him!

 _((So he respects Jiraiya, but would still kill me… hmm. I really need to think on what I should do))_

 _ **((What are you going to do Orochimaru… what are you going to do old friend?))**_

 _Kitsune-san, can I… can I have a little time to think about your offer?_

(Smiles) Of course. I will release the suppression seal and give you free range of motion and access to your charka, but be warned. If you think you can hid from me, don't bother. My seal is like a tracking beacon, so I will flash to you and the last thing you will see is a flash of orange as you die. I rather not though, to be honest, I'd love to see why you guys were called the Legendary Three and reform Team 7 but instead of the old man as your sensei, it would be me! Think about it Orochimaru, you have until the end of the week. Let's go Jiraiya! Release!

 _ **See you at the end of the week teme! ((Man, imagine having this kid as our sensei, us Sannin would really be a force to be reckoned with! I hope the teme chooses the Village))**_

(Both Jiraiya and Naruto flash away)

 _(Orochimaru stares at the spot they were just at)._

 _((I really need to think on this, sigh… Let me get back to my hideout so I can go over everything that occurred today and see if I can remove this blasted seal!))_

* * *

 _Orochimaru's hideout later that night…._

 _((This is so frustrating! I've tried everything that I can think of, every experiment, every forbidden jutsu, and still nothing. I guess that boy wasn't joking around when he boasted his skills being a seal master, he even makes my foolish teammate look like a beginner with just one seal, not to mention the way it was applied. I wonder how he knew about Danzo and me, not to mention how he found me here in the Land of Fire. I left a clone back in the Land of Grass to fool Jiraiya's spy network, but that boy found me easily.. It's worrisome, but I think I know what to do kukukuku))_

* * *

Orochimaru's hideout, a week later…..

(Naruto and Jiraiya flash into his hideout)

 _ **You didn't have to clean up your hideout on our account teme! Where's all your sick and twisted experiments that I heard about?**_

Don't worry about it Ero-Sennin, one of two things is going to happen today so the experiments you heard about are irrelevant. So Orochimaru, what did you decide? Return to Konoha or die?

 **Before I give you my answer Kitsune-san. I have two questions I would like you to answer for me before I give you my answer.**

That wasn't part of the deal. I gave you enough time to think and now you're just wasting my time. (Walks forward pulling out a kunai with a blank facial expression with his piercing ice cold blue eyes, eyes of a killer)

 **(Orochimaru falls to his knees in fear)**

 _ **(Jiraiya places a firm grip on Naruto's shoulder)**_

Fine. I'll answer your question out of respect for Jiraiya. But once answered, you WILL give me your decision, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!?

 _ **Ye..Yes.. Yes of course Kitsune-san. Who are you, really?**_

(Glares at Jiraiya)

 _ **(Jiraiya gulps..) ((I just might get my ass kicked later for that stunt I pulled))**_

My real name is Uzumaki Naruto, son of the Yondime Hokage and Uzumaki Kushina, air to both the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans. I am from the future and traveled back in time to prevent the world's destruction. What is your second question?

 **((From the future!? I never thought something like that was possible! And this brat is Minato's and Kushina's son…. No wonder he radiates power, but there is something more to power, much more)) How… how are you such a powerful seal master that you make Jiraiya look like an amateur?**

 _ **((That baka, even given the situation, he still has the nerve to insult me…I get no respect (cries anime tears) stupid teme))**_

I'm an Uzumaki, that's all you need to know. Now, what is your answer?

 **Smiles…..kukukuku**

* * *

 ** _End of Chapter 3_**

I know I posted 3 chapters in the same day, but I was pretty excited with this story. I will try my best to post at least one chapter a week, but if I can post more, I will!


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 – Return of the Legendary Three_

* * *

(Back in the Hokages office)

Tousan, we're back with Orochimaru. He decided to join us, but before you say anything, I need to do this: Suppression Seal, Activate!

 _Ugh! ((I can't move!)) Why, why did you activate the seal!?_

 _ **Yeah Naru.. I mean Kitsune-san? Why did you activate the seal? My Anbu stationed here in my office are more than enough to deal with the Snake Sannin, if not, then I know I am! Plus sensei is with us and I am more than sure you can take everyone in this room out with little effort, so why activate the seal?**_

 **Kitsune, do you want me to explain to the Hokage or do you want to do the honors?**

How about we both fill him in Ero-Sennin?

 **Fine, go ahead and start.**

Yondime, I offered for Orochimaru a chance to come back to the Leaf Village and either start back up as an active shinobi under my tutelage along with the other two Sannin or to serve us in our work in our Research and Development department.

 _ **Kitsune-san, you don't have the authority to offer such a deal, especially to someone like HIM!**_

True, I don't, but before you make a rash decision, let Ero-Sennin and I finish what we came to say. In the end, you are the Hokage and have the final say, but I am pretty sure you will agree to what I offered! Ero-Sennin, you're up!

 **Right. As Kitsune was saying, he offered Orochi-teme those two deals and at first I was skeptical, but after talking with him, everything made perfect sense, plus, it would be the return of the Legendary Three!**

 _ **The Legendary Three!? What exactly do you mean?**_

Exactly what is sounds like. All the elemental Nations know that Orochimaru turned traitor, Ero-Sennin is a pervert who is hardly in the village, and Baachan is a gambling drunk. No offense Ero-Sennin.

 **None, taken! I can't help that the ladies love the Toad-Sage!**

 **(EVERYONE SWEAT DROPS)**

Right…. As I was saying, having all three back in the village will show our military might and will make anyone think twice about attacking our village! I even volunteered to be their sensei. There is a lot that I can teach them as a group and as individuals. While not on missions, Orochimaru will be working in R&D either under my surveilence or while under the restrictions to my seals. Trust me, he won't be able to do anything without you, Jiraiya or myself knowing! Also, I have a seal in mind that I can use in conjunction with my clones that will allow any type of experiment he wants to run. I'll explain more about that in private. As far as missions go, the three of them and I will be a four man squad only taking on S-Class missions and I have a few in mind that need me to take care of personally but with them on board, things will be that much smoother!

 **I hate to admit it Minato, the gaki really knows what he is talking about, plus having the three of us back together is… well it is just nostalgic! (Smiles with a wide grin)**

 _ **What about you Orochimaru, what do think about all this?**_

 _Personally, I didn't have a choice. Either do this, or let Kitsune-San kill me, and between us all, I like living. Plus…. I can't believe I am saying this, but I am actually looking forward to seeing what the brat can show me and not to mention all the clones he is allowing me to experiment on, I don't see how I can refuse the offer! Plus to show my full cooperation, I gave everything to the two of them that I was working on an also let them in on a few things that was in the works and being planned._

I already knew a majority of the stuff he was working on, the bases he had, and the deals he made with certain shinobi of this village, but for him to give it to us willingly, lets me know that he is going to cooperate, plus I got a safety net to fall back on if he ever decides to betray the village. I plan on branding him with a seal that prevents him from doing certain things, not to mention that I already placed a suppression seal on him that I can activate at will and it also acts like a tracker. The only way for it to be removed is if I remove it or if he dies. But don't worry, the seal has a trigger. If he dies, it activates a failsafe in the event he tries to fake his own death. To be honest, I knew I wasn't going to have to kill him and he would join us. Whether he is joining us because he misses Jiraiya and Tsunade or for a different reason, but either way, I knew he wasn't or biggest threat, well at least not right now anyways. Plus he does turn good in the future and save Baachans life and because of that, I will give him the benefit of doubt.

 _ **What about you Jiraiya, what do you think about all of this? Speak freely.**_

 **Well I hate to admit it Minato, but the gaki has a point and he seems to have everything covered. I don't see why we don't move forward with this. Plus, I am excited to the have the three of us back in action and can't wait to see what the gaki can teach us!**

 _ **Sigh… I guess that is it then. (Reaches into drawer and pulls out a leaf headband), here you go Orochimaru, DO NOT MAKE ME REGRET THIS!**_

 _I wouldn't dream of it! Kukukuku_

 _ **Until I announce that you are back in the village, keep up a henge and stay within the Village walls unless you are out on a mission with Kitsune-san. After hearing all this, I have a headache…sigh.. I will make the announcement by the end of the week, based on the report that you guys gave me, there is a traitor that we need to deal with first before I announce the RETURN OF THE LEGENDARY THREE!**_

* * *

 _Tsunade-sama, are we really back in the village… for.. for GOOD!?_

 **Yes Shizunne, from what Minato said, he is reactivating the Sannin with a new sensei. Will be under the command of Kitsune-San. From what I seen and have been told, he is more powerful than the three of us, the old man, and even Minato combined!**

 _He… he is that !? Just who is this Kitsune-san anyways? Where did he come from? I am sure we would have heard something about him during our travels if what you say is true!?_

 **I can't say Shizunne, sorry. You are just going to have to trust him that he has the village's best interest at heart, not to mention the whole shinobi world. And if that's not good enough for you, then trust in me Shizunne. You'd be surprised at what the gaki knows!**

 _Hai Tsunade-sama!_

* * *

(Somewhere in undisclosed location under Konoha)

(Random Root Shinobi) Danzo-sama! We received word from Orochimaru that he wants to meet. He sent one of his snake summons with a note saying he will arrive at our base either tomorrow or the day after, depending on how tight security is.

 _ **((He can't be done with the experiment already… what does he want? Something doesn't seem right. He wouldn't risk coming here unless it was important)) Thank you. Alert the rest of Root, prepare for the Sannin's arrival.**_

Hai Danzo-sama! (Disappears in a swirl of leaves)

 _ **(Thinks out loud) What game are you playing snake!? You try to double cross me, I will do what Hiruzen was unable to do, and your life will end here!**_

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 4**_

 _Orochimaru is back, return of the Sannin! I can't wait to write about them together again, but first there is a stray Root that needs to be dealt with! Until next time, hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to give me feedback! Thanks!_


End file.
